


Sweet Lies

by neocultvretechs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College!AU, F/M, Smut, WayV - Freeform, lucas x reader, nct - Freeform, nct lucas - Freeform, nct x reader, tutor!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocultvretechs/pseuds/neocultvretechs
Summary: yukhei had a reputation as the university’s resident fuckboy. you were adamant that you wouldn’t let yourself be captivated by him, until you’re forced to tutor him for your anatomy class.





	Sweet Lies

Lucas had a reputation. He’d use his good looks to get whoever and whatever he wanted. Every freshman girl had been warned to stay well away from him or run the risk of getting their hearts broken. With his devilish smirk and captivating eyes, any girl would be on her knees for him, literally.

However, unlike all of the other girls, you had stayed away from Lucas and kept yourself to yourself. He was in your anatomy class, despite his sports major. All of the girls would swarm around him like bees to a flower. You could hear their incessant giggling as you took your seat next to Doyoung, your best friend and fellow medical science major.

“You sure took your time. I thought we said we’d meet here at quarter to nine, not quarter past, (Y/N).” Doyoung pouts and earns an eyeroll from you. The giggling doesn’t cease and you feel your frustration building.

“God, I wish they’d all shut up. Unlike them, we need to pass this class,” You mutter, earning an ugly snort from Doyoung. Soon enough thankfully, the professor enters and everyone quietens down. You take out your notebook and begin to take notes of what the professor is saying.  

“Mr Wong, would you like to tell me what defines your blood type?” The professor asks and whispers begin to erupt from every corner of the hall when Lucas’ facial expression goes blank. You everyone turns to stare at him, except for you. The professor raises an unimpressed eyebrow at Lucas’ silence and his eyes fall on you.

“Miss (L/N)-”

“Blood type is defined by what agglutinogens you have on the erythrocytes,” You reply back with terrifying accuracy. Doyoung whistles.

“Correct.” The bell rings outside, signalling the end of the lecture. You stuff your notebook back into your bag and both you and Doyoung make a beeline for the door.  

“Miss (L/N), Mr Wong, could I see both of you?” You freeze and Doyoung lets out another snort. You turn back slowly and approach your professor, completely avoiding Lucas’ intense and curious gaze.  

“Miss (L/N), you’re a straight-A student, and possibly one of the best I’ve ever had. Lucas on the other hand… I need you to tutor him because he can’t afford to fail my class. He clearly isn’t putting in any effort, and you may be able to get through to him more so than I would be.” You don’t look at Lucas but you can feel his gaze burning into the side of your face.

“Fine.” You turn to Lucas and he sticks his hand out for you to shake. You keep your hands firmly in your pockets and take in a breath.

“We’ll have regular study sessions every Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday at the library from four in the afternoon to six in the evening. If you’re later than ten minutes, I will leave and you can fail the exam that, I remind you is in less than three months.” His face morphs into one of worry and a triumphant smirk appears on your professor’s face.

“Thank you, Miss (L/N).” You smile warmly at your professor and walk back out of the lecture hall, where Doyoung is waiting for you. Lucas walks out and slings an arm over your shoulder.  

“Get off of me,” Your voice is calm and you shrug Lucas’ arm off of you. “I’ll see you at four in the library, Lucas.” You grab Doyoung’s hand and walk off quickly, leaving Lucas alone outside the lecture hall. The two of you walk into the cafeteria and get food; a slice of the university cafeteria’s cardboard pizza.  

“Can you believe it? I have to help Lucas out because he’s failing.” Doyoung takes a bite out of the pizza and grimaces at the taste.

“I can believe the part that Lucas is failing, but why you of all people?” You open your mouth to reply, but you’re cut off by someone slamming their tray down next to you. Lucas pulls up a chair and plops down next to you.

“What’s he doing here?” You ask Doyoung, who shrugs.  

“I thought we should get more acquainted, seeing as I’m going to be spending six hours a week with you.” Your jaw ticks.

“You’re not meant to be ‘getting acquainted’ with me. I’m tutoring you and that’s all, now if you’d excuse the two of us.” Lucas lets out a chuckle and his one-sided smirk appears on his face. He stands up again and saunters off, his black denim jacket hung over his shoulder. A couple of your friends, Jungwoo, Yeri and Mark walk over to the table, with Yeri glancing over her shoulder at Lucas’ retreating figure.

“What did he want?” Yeri asks the two of you and you sit back in your seat, taking another bite out of your pizza. You glance at Doyoung, who rolls his eyes.

“(Y/N) has to tutor him because he’s failing Anatomy. Speaking of which, (Y/N), shouldn’t you be preparing what you’re going to teach him?” Jungwoo snorts and Mark begins to cough. Yeri laughs as well and you scowl at Doyoung.

“He’ll tell me what he wants to start with and then I’ll go from there.” Mark lets out another snort and you raise an unentertained brow at him. “What?”

“You know what. Lucas is a fuckboy, he’ll do anything to get in your pants, I’m telling you.” You roll your eyes and take a sip of your drink. As both you and Doyoung make your way to your pharmacology lecture, you hear Lucas’ catcalls and grit your teeth and pick up your pace as you walk back to the sciences building. The lecture flies by incredibly fast and before you know it the hour that you were dreading most came round. You made your way into the library and saw Lucas sitting down at a desk that’s secluded from everyone else. No one else is even somewhat close to him, and he looks up when he sees you staring at him.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” You snap out of your thoughts and sit down on the chair next to him and take out your notes and anatomy textbooks while Lucas stares at you unsettlingly. You look up at him in confusion and he snaps out of his daze and his fuckboy air returns.

“What are you struggling with the most?” You ask him and he shrugs before slumping down in his chair.  

“Okay, then. Let’s go over what we covered in the lesson, then.” You open your textbook to the section on blood and he sits up, seeming attentive. “So, blood is made up of several components, which become clear if you centrifuge a blood sample, or basically spin it round really fast so that the layers become distinct.” You point to the dark red layer at the bottom of the diagram of the test tube. “What are these?” You ask Lucas.

“Red blood cells. They carry the Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide round the body. I know that, but when it gets to the whole immunity crap I don’t understand it.” You turn the pages until you reach the section on white blood cells. As you begin to teach him he appears to understand it, and you’re filled with a form of satisfaction. He seems to be fully applying himself, as if he really wants to get this right. You find yourself smiling as you talk, and Lucas’ eyes fixed on you, as if hanging onto every word you say.

“Right, well we’re done for the day. I’ll see you on Saturday, same time.” You pack your things away and stand but feel Lucas’ hands wrap round your wrist.  

“Thank you. I’d never be able to understand this if it weren’t for you.” He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. “C-could we look over the kidneys on Saturday?” You smile softly and nod at him. He smiles back at you and the two of you walk out of the library together, although you are very wary of him. You walk to your halls and when you see that Lucas is still next to you, you furrow your brows in confusion.

“My dorm’s here as well. What’s your room number?” You swallow.  

“49. You?”

“54. Huh, we’re on the same floor.” You smile politely and Lucas calls the lift by pressing the button. You take this opportunity to get away from him and begin to walk up the stairs. You don’t stop moving until you make it to your room and shut the door behind you. Yeri looks up from her laptop and smiles knowingly.  

“So… How was it?” She waggles her eyebrows at you. You roll your eyes and pour yourself some coffee from the machine.

“Surprisingly okay, actually. He seemed to be able to grasp the concepts pretty well.” Another waggle of Yeri’s eyebrows makes you chuckle a little. “Kim Yerim, there is no way I like him, at all.” She raises a brow at you and sighs. You collapse on your bed and begin to read over the chapter about the kidney.

After a few more sessions of tutoring Lucas, he gave you his phone number, in case he was going to be late to any of the future sessions. You were incredibly pleased with his progress and he seemed to be working hard on what you’d been teaching him. Lucas passed the anatomy exam with flying colours, so you had been told by your professor. You hadn’t seen Lucas in a while, and thought you ought to congratulate him on his achievement. Your phone buzzed as you walked into the cafeteria with Mark and Jungwoo, and you take it out.

**From Lucas (13:36): I got an 84 on the test! We should celebrate, come over to mine tonight!**

You bite your lip and smile to yourself before typing a reply.  

**_To Lucas (13.37): Well done! I told you hard work pays off. I’ll be at yours at about nine-ish?_ **

You hear a snicker behind you and turn to look at Jungwoo and Mark standing behind you, looking smug as anything. You glare at the pair of them and put your phone back in your pocket. Mark wolf-whistles at you and Jungwoo claps you on the back. The three of you sit down at the table where Yeri and Doyoung are and Mark gives Doyoung a knowing smile

“Have fun, and you’ll need this when you go,” Doyoung hands you a silvery packet and you grit your teeth and hand it back to him.  

“Nothing’s going to happen you guys. Chill out.” But you were wrong. When the time rolled round to nine o'clock, you put on a pair of trousers and a simple crop top that didn’t show off too much midriff. You bid a goodbye to Yeri.

“Make sure you use protection!” Yeri calls as you shut the door behind you. Sure, you had a crush on Lucas, but there was no way he could have one on you, right? You walk to Lucas’ dorm room and knock once on the door. He opens the door and envelopes you in a hug. You feel an electric shock in your stomach and hug him back. He invites you in and you sit down on the sofa.

“I’m so proud of you, Lucas. I never thought you’d be able to pass anatomy, but you proved me wrong!” He chuckles and that one-sided smirk appears on his face again. He stands and pours you a drink. You take a sip of the liquid and feel the alcohol burn the back of your throat. You down the contents of your glass and Lucas lets out an impressed 'hmm’ as you put the glass down on the coffee table in front of you. He stands again and this time produces some salt and a bowl full of limes. You giggle a little, already feeling the alcohol begin to buzz within your system. You inch towards him and he does the same until your lips are nearly touching. You crash your lips into his and kiss him passionately. He responds by kissing you back, his hands moving to knead your breasts. You moan and his tongue slips into your mouth.

He breaks the kiss and you both take off your tops. You straddle him and begin to kiss down his neck, chest and his toned abs, until you reach the band of his jeans. You undo the belt buckle and he kicks his jeans and boxers off. You pump his hard member a couple of times before you lick a long stripe along his length. He lets out a groan as you tease his tip with your tongue. You take him into your mouth and feel your eyes begin to water when his tip hits the back of your throat.  

“Shit, (Y/N),” Lucas curses as you bob your head up and down on his member again. He grabs fistfuls of your hair and begins to thrust a little into your mouth. Suddenly he pulls out of you and you’re lying on the coffee table in seconds. Lucas unclasps your bra, exposing your breasts to the coolness of the room. Lucas takes your trousers off and leaves you in your navy coloured lace panties. He takes one of your nipples into his mouth and begins to suck on the skin, as he plays with your clit over your panties. He hums and pulls away from your nipple with a pop. You let out another moan as he moves his hand to circle round your clit.

“So wet… you’re already dripping through your panties. Do I make you that horny?” His cocky attitude makes you grit your teeth, but he was telling the truth. His touch set you on fire. He pulls down your panties and discards them with the other clothes on the floor.  

“Such a pretty little pussy… I wonder how it tastes.” Lucas buries his face in your core and you cry out. His tongue darts in and out of your entrance, every so often moving upwards to tease your clit. You can feel your orgasm building and have to contain your whimpers and groans as Lucas inserts a long, slender finger into you. You gasp, the pleasure becoming intense. Lucas pumped his fingers in and out of you, slowly, painfully before he picked up his pace. He attacks your sensitive clit with his tongue and you shudder with release.

“Fuck, Lucas-!” Lucas pulls his fingers out of your dripping core and laps up your essence with his tongue.

“Just as I thought, you taste amazing.” He runs a finger along his lips and smirks down at you. You sit up and kiss him again, before you assault the crook of his neck. Lucas grabs something from his jeans pocket and rips open the condom packet. He rolls it over his length and aligns himself with your entrance.

“Are you sure you want to do this, babe? I’m not going to pressure you into doing anything if you don’t want to.” You nod and Lucas slowly pushes into you, earning a loud groan from you. He groans as well and buries his face in the crook of your neck as you bounce on him, the feeling of him stretching your walls and the building of friction meaning you were close to your next orgasm.

“Lucas, I’m close… Fuck!” You moan and throw your head back in euphoria as he picks up his pace, his grunts and groans becoming more audible.  

“I’m coming, (Y/N). Your tight pussy is gonna make me come already.” You feel his length throb as he comes into the condom and you slump against his chest. He pulls out of you and you sit back down on the sofa.  

“(Y/N), I know I’ve done this in a weird order, but can I take you out on a date sometime?” You can’t help the smile that forms on your face, and you kiss his lips softly. “I’ll take that as a yes. Let me get another condom, are you ready for round two, baby?”


End file.
